Just Another Sacrifice
by flaming kyubi
Summary: He knew the power of the straw doll that lay in his palms, and he knew the price he would pay. But he had lost everything, and Madara had to be stopped. As he pulled the red string he knew that while his actions would bring his comrades victory, to him it was just another sacrifice.


**Just Another Sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Hell Girl**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**Just a one-shot of Naruto-Hell Girl Xover.**

* * *

Naruto gently ran his hands through the pink locks of the woman who lay still and unmoving on the bed before him, her cheeks cold the warmth having long left her body.

As tears streamed down his dirt and blood stained cheeks Naruto turned his eye's to the stray doll that lay mockingly in his palm, a crimson string wrapped around its body just screaming with temptation.

He knew the price of using the dolls powers, the price of pulling the string but the loss of Sakura, his beloved Sakura was the last straw, he had nothing left to lose.

The last battle with Madara had caused horrendous casualties, thousands were killed along with nearly all Naruto's friends. They died because a madman, a bitter defeated loser couldn't accept his defeat. Even Sasuke his own kinsman didn't escape that fate.

Just the thought of that man nearly sent Naruto into an apocalyptic rage.

But the worst of it was that his cherished cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno had died, killed while she desperately tried to heal his near fatal wounds.

Naruto had snapped and attacked Madara with a ferocity he never knew he had but at best all he had been able to do was force him to retreat temporarily.

Madara had been the true winner of the battle.

The sad fact was that Naruto and the alliance knew he would be back to finish them off, morale was low and many had begun to give up. Without the resurrected kages, medics like Sakura and Tsunade and fighters like Sasuke, Gaara and Bee the alliance was a crippled shadow of its former glory, only Naruto possessed the prowess to battle Madara now and he knew he would not win should it come down to a fight.

Naruto had lost everything, his friends, his village, his family, and his love. Only anger and revenge remained.

Starring at Sakura's corpse for a final time he brushed away his bitter tears and gently without regret he pulled the string from around the straw doll and allowed himself to feel relief at knowing that Madara's time had come.

Appearing before Naruto, a young girl with flowing black hair as dark as midnight and eyes like pools of blood, and dressed in a floral black kimono stood before him. The girl was an ethereal, haunting beauty and her delicate like face held no emotion, almost as if she were a living porcelain doll.

She walked forward and gently pulled the doll from his grasp, Naruto for a moment sworn he could have seen a momentary glance of sympathy in her crimson eyes but wrote it off as exhaustion, there was no way the Hell Girl would have sympathy for him, after all she's been doing this job for centuries.

"I shall carry out this vengeance" she whispered softly, her voice like a chime in the wind.

Naruto smiled gratefully at her as he watched her disappear. She would carry out his vengeance and he would pay his price later, when he died.

As a flame shaped tattoo formed on his chest he knew it was finally over.

**With Madara Uchiha:**

Standing on the giant stone statue of himself at the Valley of the End, Madara watched the horizon with victory in his eyes. The shinobi alliance was in disarray and on the verge of defeat all that was needed was a final push and they would fall. Suddenly feeling a presence behind him he spun around.

"Izuna!" he gasped in shock, his dead brother now standing before him. Before Madara could regain himself Izuna blurred before him and impaled him with a sword.

"W-why?" asked an anguished Madara with betrayal in his eyes.

"Madara you disgust me, I said destroy the Senju not the world" Izuna spat leaving a gut wrenching feeling in Madara's mortal heart.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be, you were supposed to show the world the power of the Uchiha clan but how can you do that if no is around to see it" a man in armour said as he drove another sword into Madara.

"Father" Madara spoke through blood stained teeth. He gasped as another sword stabbed him.

"This madness ends now" Hashirama spoke.

"It's time you paid for what you've done" Minato Namikaze said as he too stabbed him.

"You used me, used Rin, I'll never forgive you" said his former apprentice Obito while driving a sword into Madara's bloodied body.

"Now Madara you'll feel true pain" a rejuvenated Nagato claimed.

Madara cried out as more and more swords were driven into his body yet he had not died, he was forced to endure all the suffering and for the first time since his resurrection did he feel fear.

"You betrayed our clan, your just scum" Sasuke snarled.

"The cycle of hatred will end with your death, do the right thing and die" Itachi lectured.

"You took me from the person I cherished most so now I'll take away your dreams" Sakura growled.

"Just die already" Naruto spoke with rage in his eyes.

More and more people were summoned to torment him, people he had caused pain to during his life and he could only howl in agony as they tore him to pieces.

A deep laugh rang through out the clearing causing Madara to turn and see the person he hated most in the world.

"Tobirama" Madara snarled getting a smirk out of Tobirama Senju.

"Well you know what they say Madara what goes around comes around, you brought this on yourself" he said to the defeated Madara before raising his sword to slash the Uchiha in half, but before doing that he decided to taunt him one last time.

"Don't worry Madara, I'll look after you in hell just like I looked after your family" he spoke darkly before bringing his sword down.

"ARHHHHHHH!".

Madara woke up with a gasp checking over his body he realised he was unwounded and alive, or so he thought. Looking around he realised he was on a wooden boat surrounded by an endless lake of water, the sky was a myriad of colours and before the boat stood a massive Tori gate.

"I shall ferry you to hell where you will suffer in torment for all eternity" spoke a chilling voice, turning his head he saw a young dark-haired girl with a kimono guiding the ship calmly down the river.

"What!" he spoke in panic before he realised just who she was.

"You're Ai Enma, the Jigoku Shoujo" he gasped. "But I though you were just a story, a fairy tale, you can't be real" he cried out.

"I shall carry out this vengeance and ferry your soul to hell" she spoke softly, ignoring his rising panic.

"No, no please don't take me there...NOOOOOOOO".

**With Naruto.**

Naruto smiled in relief when he heard Madara's agonising screams in the distance, he could finally rest easy now and properly mourn his friends. For the shinobi world today his actions would be a victory to remember but for Naruto...

It was just another sacrifice.


End file.
